Bound By String
by elishia-no-baka
Summary: She was 1 of many that feared & made fun of Gaara-until she learned of his own fathers assasin attempts.Since then Michikos trying to redeem herself-maybe mend broken shards along the way.However shes bound by strings of the past,can she ever be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**Akanesuna no Michiko** used to be one of the girls who most feared and most made fun of Subaku no Gaara. That was years ago before she found out his own father was trying to kill him. Since then she's trying to redeem herself and if she can, mend the pieces, but it appears that she can't escape that time-it doesn't seem to want to let her go.

oh and if something has a next to it an explanation will be at the bottom of the page

DisclaimerI Don't own Naruto or any of the respective characters, I do however own my dear Michiko and anyone else who doesnt ever appear in Naruto so take that xD xD (pay no attention to my strangeness)

* * *

Today was a beautiful day by Suna standards. The winds were soft and the sand glowed a lovely shade of white. The sun shined but did not glare, yes; it was a very beautiful day. A fifteen year old girl with shining grey hair down to her mid-back pulled into two pigtails kicked up some dirt from the ground and sighed. 'Today is my first day to actually start working at the orphanage…wow… I hope that I'm not stuck with some other kid volunteering that teaches the kids bad things or it doesn't feel weird or anything…hope that one bastard got his ass fired..better yet killed...' In agitation she blew a few bangs out of her eyes.

She wasn't that far from the orphanage, the huge thing that it was. She used to live there around nine years ago, that was until she got adopted by the Torikagano family. Luckily though, when she was adopted the family let her choose whether or not she wanted their weird last name or to keep her own. She choose to keep.

Ruby orbs eyed the silver handle bars of the doors before her slim, weapon calloused hands grasped the handles, one in each hand and pushed…it didn't move. The girl pushed again and snarled angrily as she tripped forwards and knocked her head against the door-the very, **very** hard, metal door. Picking herself up out of the corner of her eye she saw a sign and mentally cursed before pulling the handles open. 'How was I suppose to know its pull not push?! Jeeze…I'm such a baka.' She shook her head in annoyance.

"Ahh, you must be Michiko..right?" questioned a porky man with an extremely sad comb over and beady brown rat eyes just barely peaking out from folds of fat. 'Bet this chicken shit is new…' she thought raising an eyebrow at him "Uhm, hai. You are Yukitaka I presume?"

The round man nodded in confirmation "I am here to monitor you to make sure you do not make any mistakes or do anything to mess up this firm establishment here."

Michiko scowled at him 'Yeh because this 'firm fucking establishment' has been endowed with so much good. Pfft. If you knew anything you'd know that I used to live here….retarded fattass…although this nice homey lobby is pretty new…'

"Ahh well, should I meet the kids here?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled a strained smile but he took no notice "Ah well, first could you fill out some papers?"

She blinked "A-ano I signed papers here before to-"We lost the papers, just fill these out quick without trouble and we'll get along just fine princess." He growled cutting her off.

The ninja stared at him, her mouth slightly agape 'Oh. My. Kami. He cuts me off, and then he calls me princess?! This little bitch is itching to get fucking stabbed by my **Manrikigusari**…' tightening her fist together she again, had to strain to smile at him "Oh."

Yukitaka nodded then motioned a small sofa for her and disappeared. Meanwhile a little boy wearing a lime-green hat and a green and grey diamond patterned cloak walked up to her. "O-ohayo lady… A-are you here to adopt?" his light brown eyes shined with anticipation "Ah, gomen little one. I am here so that I can play with you, but not adopt."

The boy who was probably four or five looked down in embarrassment and disappointment and began to drawl circles in the ground with his foot. Seeing this Michiko just smiled and settled a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; you're too much of a cutie and way too sweet for someone to not adopt you yet. I'm very surprised that you haven't left this place like I did."

The boy raised his head and stared at her with wide eyes "Y-you used to be here?"

She nodded "Hai…my name is Michiko. What is your Name?" "My name is Atsu-"Hey gaki what are you doing talking to the lady huh?!" Michiko raised her eyes in fury to see Yukitaka waddling over with some papers on a clipboard.

Yukitaka handed the grey haired teen the clip board and continued to shoo away the little kid as her eyes skimmed the questions.

'These questions are much more personal..' she thought suspiciously, her eyes momentarily leaving the papers to the fat man who turned to her.

"Ahh, hah never mind the runt- just fill out those papers and I'll get you moving heh heh. ACHOO!" as he raised a meaty hand, his linen shirt sleeve smudged against his nose wiping away the snot. He laughed heartily with closed eyes "Someone must be talking about me hah hah."

The sand nin sitting in front of him shook her head in disgust before she began to write in some answers, only the ones she found harmless enough though, some of the questions aroused to much suspicion in her- if they really wanted to know her weakness as a ninja they could ask the Kazekage for that information. A few more minutes passed "Yukitaka-san, where shall I put the papers once they are finished?"

He grunted before rudely snatching them from her. "Mine…now follow me miss."

Eyes twitching and fists itching to punch out his lights she stood up and followed him on edge. 'This fat shit is just asking for it ain't he… stupid lil…' Another set of doors that led out of the lobby into the main room was opened. A bright golden light flashed across Michiko's eyes making everything a blur but soon her vision returned to normal.

In front of the teen were many children with many different looks. There were also a few older people and a few teenagers that she could only assume worked here and 'Gaara?'

Indeed in the center of the room was the blue eyed Kazekage of Suna. A boy she once knew, however they were never exactly on good terms…

**_'Monster!'_**

Michiko winced at the memory, years ago- centuries it seemed, she had been one of those kids..one of the many that wouldn't accept him and continued to call him **those** names. Those horrible things that made Michiko wonder how the devil he had not killed himself. He certainly had all the reason to, with the way his father tried to on one too many occasion kill him and the way everyone in the village had treated him and continued to treat him, even with him being the Kazekage. Honestly, he was willing to give his life for this village…and they still treated him badly- now sure he had a demon in him, but shouldn't it be common sense to not provoke the spawn of hell anyways?

'Whoops. That was mean…Tch…but that fiery hair sure could make him the spawn of hell heh heh…'

Noticing her stare the said spawn of the devil looked up and locked his steely baby blue eyes with her own ruby sight-see-ers. "Ahh…" "Konnichiwa Miss. Michiko-san!" squeaked a familiar voice that originated from the little boy tugging on her pants leg.

"Ahh, konnichiwa sweetie. Tell me, what was your name again?" Michiko squatted down to his level so they could stare eye to eye. "I'm Atsuya!" Various children from nearby crowded closer to the two.

Michiko smiled softly and patted him "Alright squirt, do introduce me to your friends." Atsuya smiled with all his teeth and leapt into the air. "HAI!"

_

* * *

_

_My character Michiko Akasuna has a pretty colorful vocabulary when she's thinking huh? Akasuna roughly translates to deep red sand and Michiko roughly translates to beautiful intellect child so basically her name means Beautiful intellect child of the deep red Sand._

_**Manrikigusari** is a traditional Japanese weapon with two steel weights attached to the ends of a typically three foot long chain. This can also instead of having steel weights have a spike or a knife but with a spike or knife the chain is usually 6-10 feet long. Usually used for close combat to ensnare or trap the opponent, can be thrown at opponent to catch them off guard or confuse them. If you have trouble visualizing then search on Google or imagine a nunchaku (nunchuck)only the center, rope part that connects the two pieces is way longer. In Michiko's case she usually uses a Manrikigusari with knives to trap and stab ze shiz outa the opponent. Heh, violent bitch isn't she?_

If anyone has any questions then please, feel free to ask hope you enjoyed and I'll be out with another one soon enough! Didn't understand something? No problem, just tell me and I'll try to explain. Constructive critism is nice as well as those encouraging reviews ; ahhah but don't I'm not someone who will make you wait for a chapter just for reviews, although they would be nice to get once in a while. D

ElishiaNoBaka


	2. Michikos Blood Lust

Akanesuna no Michiko used to be one of the girls who most feared and most made fun of Subaku no Gaara. That was years ago before she found out his own father was trying to kill him. Since then she's trying to redeem herself and if she can, mend the pieces, but it appears that she can't escape that time-it doesn't seem to want to let her go.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any of the respective characters, I do however own my dear Michiko and anyone else who doesn't ever appear in Naruto so take that tee hee (pay no attention to my strangeness)

* * *

By the time that Michiko had finished her one day helping out and playing with kids at the orphanage it was well past the time that the sun had set. It was a late, cloudless night as usual for the desert and light wind chilled her to the bone. A couple of strands of gray slapped against her cheek bones in the wind which was starting to get a bit wild. 

'Well that wasn't so bad.' She thought wrapping some hair around her finger. Her eyelids shut gently as she blinked before they snapped open. Someone was….trailing her? 'Nani?'

Suddenly the night was no longer late-it was young. It was young and all of a sudden Michiko felt that she had this thirst, this maniac desire for bloodshed. After all it had been long since her hands and been stained in the freshly spilt blood that pumps through all physical beings. It had been TOO long.

Now that probably sounds like she's some blood-crazed female but really, she wasn't…she like every human being had her needs and one of them was to dispose of the horrible, vile souls that dwelled within a human. The only pure human is a child and even in this day and age few children can even be considered pure. A little boy in a green hat flashed through her mind and she smiled in a sad way.

'Please don't ever grow up Atsuya-chan…'

And it _just_ so happens that beating the living sense out of someone aka killing a person (or beating them within an inch of their life-your choice) was a great reliever of stress. Really, if Michiko didn't get rid of her stress all of her pent up rage would make her implode into herself, probably dragging anyone nearby along with her to hell.

Soft pastel pink lips parted for a barely audible whisper "Come out, come out where ever you are." Then they broke into something of a maniac grin (I love to say that).

She could hear the steps-they were heavy and belonged to at least three people. 'Tch…dumbass shit heads think they can sneak up on a Jounin Level ninja…pfft bet the little pussys don't even know I'm a ninja…heh…I'll give them a chance to back out...' her eyes closed in bliss before reopening. Crimson stared into the night sky and analyzed the stars.

The stars were, in Suna, clearly visible. Unlike other villages there is very little pollution and the lack of moisture means no clouds. It also means that the moon is extra bright.

Turning into a dark alleyway Michiko smiled to herself before giggling 'they took the bait…I guess I'll just have to kill them.' Sprinting forwards she dove behind a dumpster and nearly jumped up in glee at the figures walking into the shadows.

"Damn it, where'd she go?!" hissed a scratchy males voice. 'Tch bitch…'

"That whore…damn she looked so fine I coulda tapped that twice" a man with a deep, husky chuckled "and twice again" a squeakier voice piped in.

The hiding girls eyes narrowed angrily as her smile became a grimace 'Damn perverts…better they decided to trail me than some poor broad I guess...her fate wouldn't have been too nice…for this they need a serious beat down…'

From her crouched position she stood up then proceeded to walk from behind the dumpster with her hips swinging. Voice lower than usual she smiled seductively at them "Well Konbawa there…boys…"

A lean man with flaming orange hair streaked with green stepped forwards while patting his side. A weapon pouch was at his hip and around his leg was a Hita-ate identifying him as a Grass Nin.

'How annoying…out of village ninjas dare try something on a woman in a village they are visiting…and if they had a mission here they should be gone by now…so I guess I'll kill them for their insolence…as well as being pests.'

His brown eyes glinted in the starlight with lust "So…" Suddenly a guy who was in his early twenties with black bangs cupping his face and the rest of his hair in a high pony tail was to her left. She couldn't tell if he had blue eyes or violet eyes.

To her right was a sickly looking boy with sunken in eyes and freckles decorating his face. His murky blue eyes clashed horribly with his neon orange hair. A hita-ate was settled on his shoulder and his very prominent buckteeth only enhanced his unattractiveness.

-Bet that guy hasn't had a girl into him for a day of his life…tch. Pathetic bastard.- Her eyes flashed to her front where the other orange head was standing.

"Woah are you a real life ninja?!" she squealed in an excited voice twirling some of her hair in her fingers

"Mmhmm.." he nodded and grinned revealing his pointy teeth-they actually looked…sharpened?

'Ugh…fucking weirdoes…oh well time for action…'

Sauntering forwards she grinned seductively and lifted a hand to his face and trailed down it to the curve of his neck, stopping there.

"You know…" the midnight haired guy replied stepping forwards but the guy with orange hair that she was currently with-the leader- raised a hand up to silence him.

"Hey babe…I was going to have you go and give my little bro some entertainment but if you wanna we can fool around some…" he whispered huskily.

"Oh…I don't think that's very good…because I can be a man's worst nightmare." She announced stepping back into the center with a smirk. The two orange heads looked at her with curiosity while the other man stared on bored. It was silent and soon her smirk fell and "Like a fine little thing like you could be a nightmare."

'Oh HELLLZ no!' something inside of her broke and without a sound she had upper cutted the guy in front of her, kicked the sickly orange head in the side, and the long haired boy, she elbowed him in the side of his head.

One flew up then fell to the ground, another flew into the wall and finally the last one was slammed into a trash can.

"Oh…weak…I beg to differ." Eyes dancing with murderous intent she dove forwards for the leader who was scrambling to get up and she whipped out a long chain with a sharp glinting knife at the end. Twirling her wrist she made the knives slash at him- his blood flying everywhere from the assault, and his screams…simply delicious.

"Oh honey is this what you expected when you looked down at me?" she purred stomping on his knee caps. There was a very distinct sound of shattering underlying his pleads for forgiveness.

"Oh, that's so damn priceless…You scum, don't you DARE ask for my forgiveness, we all know what you would have done to any other girl in my place that wasn't a ninja you dirty. Little. Bastard." On little and bastard she kicked him in his ribs coaxing a couple of painful groans from his mouth.

A smile graced her lips making the men wonder how a girl with such a dazzling, innocent face be so…violent… then behind her was a shadow of a the orange haired sickly boy, his brother. Finally understanding why she was smiling

he opened his mouth to shout a warning but was too late as Michiko spun on her heal and stabbed into his shoulders with the knifes at the end of her chains.

Then if that wasn't enough for him to witness and the boy to go through, she jerked them out, kneed him in the gut making him plummet forwards then as he fell she began to strangle him with her chains.

"Oh honey you think THIS is pain?" she whispered into his ear before nibbling on it. The chocking teen gasped as she bit him then felt the sweet release of the chains. Thinking it was over he smiled and was about to thank her-almost- when she back fisted him. He fell to the ground with a great thud and squealed as she stalked in his direction.

However she passed him up?

Still smirking because she noticed the way the boy shivered when she walked towards him. She was smirking from the blood on her hands and on her clothes…the smell of it overpowering and that of sinners- the best kind to spill. She was smirking because she was going to bring them all within an inch of their life and she could cause them hell in pain before they could die. She was smirking…because now all that pent up rage was being dealt with-all that frustration was finally going to leave her, and in one of the funnest ways.

* * *

With Gaara

* * *

Keeping watch on the village was something Gaara often did on nights such as these. It was a relatively early night as well and all was fine when he spotted a familiar grey haired, red eyed girl being trailed by a group of grass nins that had just delivered a scroll. Knowing trouble when he sees it he followed them through the shadows and in the sand. All the while he was observing that girl. She was very strange, especially the random moments her eyes would glint with what seemed like…blood lust? She was a strange one indeed. 

"Come out, come out where ever you are." The blue eyed boy raised a nonexistent eyebrow. She couldn't have known he was following her….right?

Eventually she ran into an alley way and Gaara being the ever so inquisitive teen is followed her. Soon enough the guys followed her into the depths of the dark. They spoke of her as an object- obviously they had no idea she was a ninja.

Still curious he watch as she walked out of the shadows surrendering her position to them. But the, then she began to…flirt with them…? That's what he was sure his sister had said it was called, anyways she was flirting with them then stepped back into the center. Her voice was strong and was different then it was previously. No longer was it seductive and deep. Now it was a calmed somewhat high-pitched voice that ran like water down his spin.

"Oh…I don't think that's very good…because I can be a man's worst nightmare."

It was silent and he found himself holding his breath. Certainly something was to happen soon…he could feel it, and inside of him he felt Shukaku stir.

'**Blood will be spilt tonight.'** The demons voice gurgled before chuckling. Gaara just put the words to the back of his mind.

"Like a fine little thing like you could be a nightmare." Spoke the orange haired boy who didn't look so sickly. As soon as those words were uttered a blast of fury erupted from the girl and Gaara shuddered. When woman made their

emotions like that it could end…badly…he saw often the beating that Kankuro would take from Temari when she got into a rage like that.

Quickly she leapt forwards and upper cutted the supposed leader in the chin- he flew up into the air, his cloak rippling in the air furiously. Before he could land she turned to his sick brother and kicked his side with a powerful round house making him fly into a wall.

'She's fast…' the Gaara thought watching her, a little bit of pride swelling since she was a ninja of his village…if only he could remember her name, the kids at the orphanage today repeated it so much since she was a new girl AND nice to them that it got more than a little annoying…

The first boy still hadn't fully reached the ground when she ducked the last boys, the one with black hairs, punch then appeared in front of him gracefully and elbowed the side of his head, the impact so great that he flew into a trashcan.

"Oh…weak…I beg to differ." she growled putting a hand to her hip. After a few seconds she yawned then smirked while diving forwards. The leader was scrambling to get up so she whipped out a long chain with a sharp glinting knife at the end from kami-knows-where and began twirling her wrist making the knives slash at him.

Blood was flying everywhere from the assault making the Shukaku roar with a mixture of glee and anger. Glee because it was blood flying everywhere, and with the tortured screams it was even better…but rage because he was not the one spilling the blood.

'Oh come on, if you let me just spill a little bit of blood I promise I won't hurt the girl' he chided evilly. 'No.you are not trustworthy.' Reprimand Gaara watching intently as she stomped on the mans knee caps. Having sensitive ears he caught the breaking of his knee cap and was somewhat amazed at her blood lust as she continued to hurt him.

"Oh, that's so damn priceless…You scum, don't you DARE ask for my forgiveness, we all know what you would have done to any other girl in my place that wasn't a ninja you dirty. Little. Bastard." On 'little' and 'bastard' she kicked him in his ribs. Painful groans erupting from his mouth.

'At least she knew what they were going to do to her…damn it…that blood smells so…good…' unconsciously he licked his lips

A smile graced the grey haired girls lips as the orange haired sickly boy tried to sneak up behind her. The boy on the ground opened his mouth to shout a warning but was too late as the girl spun on her heals and stabbed with knives into the boys shoulders. She could have easily and smoothly pulled them out but instead she twisted them a little before allowing them to leave his body.

'This girl is sadistic…' Gaara chuckled a little evilly, Shukaku was coming out whether the boy wanted it or not!

Kneeing him in the gut he fell wards however before he met the ground she went behind him and began to choke him with her chains.

She nibbled on his ear and was releasing the chains. Then she back fisted him. He fell to the ground with a great thud and yelped in distress as she stalked in his direction. Gaara thought she was going in for the finishing blow-which he planned on stopping, but she passed him up?

Instead she stalked to the last boy, the one with the dark black hair who was slumped against a trashcan-knocked out.

"Oh hon, if you've bad intentions…you don't deserve sleep." She hissed grapping his cloak collar and lifting him into the air. His body was limp and she grinned like a maniac.

"Ah….and you're a cute one too…oh well." She trailed his cheekbone down to his jaw line before punching him in the nose. His eyes snapped open "Oh so they are violet…how beautiful…hmm…well would you like to see your friends?"

She through him over her shoulder at the other two but he managed to pivot his body so he didn't fall head first.

"Oh that won't do…" she chided back flipping then throwing her Manrikigusari at him. His eyes widened enough so the Kazekage could see the whites of them and in order to attempt dodging them he fell to his stomach then pushed himself up to try avoiding them…which was useless as she just changed the direction of the chains with a flick of her wrists. The knives slashed his cloak making it fall to the ground in shreds revealing a net shirt and that was all.

'He's probably really cold…'

However unlike the other two he didn't cry out in pain or beg for forgiveness. He raised his hands to perform a jutsu.

"Oh…so it's going to be like that huh?" she laughed, red eyes sparkling.

He mumbled a few words and performed some signs then soon enough there were clones all around her, circling.

"That won't work on me…" she yelled twirling while extending her arms. The chains slapped all the clones circling her and made smoke go everywhere. Within the smoke was the sound of an extreme beating taking place…but Gaara couldn't see it…Swearing mentally he found himself almost willing the sand to see what was up but stopped himself as the smoke cleared.

On the ground lay a bloodied and battered grass ninja and the girl with very few scraps on her…just blood splattered all over her.

"I feel so much calmer now…" she sighed looking into the sky, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "I know that I can never fully be rid of my sins but…at least I can send those unworthy to you…" she bent down to his level and was about to slice off his head when Gaara decided it was time to intervene.

"You understand that these ninjas are from another land." Staring up at him her eyes widened like a child being caught in the act of getting some cookies after bed time.

"H-hai." Her shock seemed to be disappearing. She stared past him "They had ill intentions so I needed to defend myself…"

Nodding the blue sky-blue eyed boy sighed running a hand through his red hair. "Hai…however instead of beating them within an inch of their lives you could've just knocked them out…they were suppose to leave for Grass but luckily we didn't send the report of them getting here so we can fix this but…" he stared into her eyes warningly "there had better not be a next time." Turning on his heal he had his sand pick up the three boys, two of them barely awake.

"Gomen for this girls rash decision…although if you were ever to try something such as trailing a girl with ill intentions again…and you happen to stumble upon a ninja again I will let her kill you…" their eyes stared up at him warily and the more sickly boy began to shiver "and if it is **I** who finds you attempting something on an unaware girl then you will experience much more pain then that the likes of you had experienced tonight…understood…?" he stated stonily.

The sickly boy gasped before nodding furiously while the other merely gave a stiff, affirming nod.

"I will allow you to heal then you will report back to your village, understood." He commanded the reply was the same as before. "Good…now girl…go home, then report to my office tomorrow morning so we can talk of this…situation…"

* * *

Oh whoa I guess we get a peak ofMichikos uhm…blood lust…scary 0.0 haha yes well hmmm I think these chapters shall be slow because iono…this one is really hard to write unlike my other fics, but I'll do my best D

If anyone has any questions then please, feel free to ask hope you. Didn't understand something? No problem, just tell me and I'll try to explain. Constructive critism is MUCHO nice as well as those encouraging reviews ; ahhah but don't worry I'm not someone who will make you wait for a chapter just for reviews, although they would be nice to get once in a while. D

ElishiaNoBaka


	3. Receptionist

Akanesuna no Michiko used to be one of the girls who most feared and most made fun of Subaku no Gaara. That was years ago before she found out his own father was trying to kill him. Since then she's trying to redeem herself and if she can, mend the pieces, but it appears that she can't escape that time-it doesn't seem to want to let her go. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the respective characters –insert sob- , I do however own my dear Michiko and anyone else who doesn't ever appear in Naruto so HAH bitches lol 

* * *

Walking out of a small apartment was a girl with long grey hair tied in two loose pigtails bouncing against the curve of her back every time her feet made contact with the ground. Hey eyes shone with excitement however seemed to have a tint of fear peaking from the ruby depths. 

**Just as Michiko was about to execute the dark haired boy sand surrounded her and a deep voice startled her. "You understand that these ninjas are from another land." The Kazekage's sand whirled around them.**

**Struggling to find her words she was able to finally answer him "Ha-hai…they had ill intentions for me though so I needed to defend myself…" she found herself unable to concentrate on him…the stars were so bright….**

"**Hai…however instead of beating them within an inch of their lives you could've just knocked them out…they were suppose to leave for Grass but luckily we didn't send the report of them getting here so we can fix this but…" her attention was eventually brought back to him and they stared into each others eyes, blue meeting "there had better not be a next time." **

**The boy turned on his heal, the air making his trench coat flap in front of her face. His sand picked up the three boys and he began to talk as Michiko soundlessly made her way to her feet. **

The memory still fresh in her mind floated into nothing as she continued walking through the doors of a large building. Michiko spotted a brunette sitting at a table messing with her hot pink nails-receptionist. Preparing herself she walked over with a smile and stared at the girl around her age waiting politely to be noticed. After a few minutes she was starting to get ticked off "Hey-" the girl lifted her head and glared mightily with her magenta eyes. She blew a bubble and popped it before snapping snobbily at ruby eyed girl. "Whatcha need huh?!" Michikos eye twitched

'This lil bitch gonna snap at ME?! When I've been waiting kindly for her to fucking loko the fuck up from her stupid ass motha fucking nails?!' she thought as she smiled "I have a meeting with the Kazekage this morning."

Bubblegum girl rolled her eyes then propped up her elbow on the desk so she could lean her chin on her palm. "Pfft. Like that's gonna work with me." 

'What.The.FUCK?!' "A-ano could you explain that to me?" examining her she found she was perhaps eighteen and really liked baby blue and hot pink because that was what she was primarily outfitted with 

color wise. By the length of her skirt (more than a few inches above the knee) and the lowness and tightness of her shirt she was trying to catch someone's attention… Noting Michikos stare she looked up lazily and began to wave a hand

"Hai, hai I'm sure that you're here for Gaara-_kun_s attention but he simply cannot see you- you'd be a waste of his time, why would he need you anyways?" 

'Waste of his time?' "Excuse me?"

Fluttering her eyelashes and pursing her lips together she continued "Hai. Gaara-_kun_ only cares about ME, and his family…I mean of course he cares about the village but…" she opened her eyes and the two girls stared right at each other "there is simply no room for outsiders who want his attention like you."

"**Outsider…"**

Positively outraged she could barely keep the snarl off of her face "Are you implying that my reason for seeing KazeKage-sama is invalid when you haven't even heard it?!"

On her nametag her name was surely written however it was too…bright in its neon orange to be read. "Oh darling don't worry. Tons of fans have come to see Gaara-_kun_. Your reason is shared with hundreds no doubt- but that kind of reason is something inappropriate for a business place like this- this, this setting I happen to work at. You simply have no good reason for seeing Gaara-_kun_ so you might as well leave because he is a very, VERY busy man."

'Son of a-' Setting a hand on the girls shoulder a guy who's face was donned in Kabuki Paint or something smiled. "Tamara-chan who is this girl here?" His voice was deep and smooth to the ear.

'Finally someone who's not an idiot' thought Michiko in expiration as the other girl- Tamaras mouth opened. "I'm Michiko Akanesuna and KazeKage-sama requested me come meet him to talk about my err…mistake yesterday night…" at this she sweat dropped a little.

The guy laughed "Ah! So you're the girl who whopped those grass nins butts. HAhaha. Ahh hilarious, well then Gaara will be seeing you shortly so please sit down, enjoy yourself- Tamara-chan please come here for a second." He pointed a finger to a few chairs against the wall before walking aside with the stuck up receptionist.

* * *

A few Minutes Earlier

* * *

"Gaara there's some girl talking to Tamara, should I check and see if she's some crazy fan girl?" questioned a boy in a black cat-eared jumpsuit staring at his brother. 

"Onegai Kankuro… bring back some coffee for me when you're done- oh and I'm expecting that girl I told you about last night so..." Kankuro smiled before turning to walk out the door. "Roger that." Chuckling he examined the girl talking to the receptionist. She was around his brothers' age with long grey hair in low pigtails down to her mid back. She was wearing a blue top and a pair of either really dark blue sweat 

pants or black pants and a white obi sash around her midsection. Her smile was nice enough but something told him that she wasn't all that he had her cracked up to be.

'Ohh…my ninja senses are tingling' he smirked a little before approaching them close enough to hear Tamras annoyingly high pitched voice "no good reason for seeing Gaara-_kun_ so you might as well leave because he is a very, VERY busy man." the girl in front of her seemed about ready to smack a bitch so with a sweat drop and a friendly smile he gently set a hand upon the receptionist shoulder.

"Tamara-chan who is this girl here?" looking down he saw her mouth agape in a mixture of surprise and annoyance and was about to retort something most likely rude 'especially with the attitude this little tart has got…' he thought sourly

"I'm Michiko Akanesuna and KazeKage-sama requested me come meet him to talk about my err…mistake yesterday night…" the girl that had introduced herself-Michiko- sweat dropped and fidgeted her calloused fingers a little bit but whether or not she noticed was beyond him.

Blinking in not even a full second he found himself laughing loudly in the quiet atmosphere. "Ah! So you're the girl who whopped those grass nins butts. HAhaha. Ahh hilarious, well then Gaara will be seeing you shortly so please sit down, enjoy yourself- Tamara-chan please come here for a second." pointing a finger to a few chairs against the wall he walked away with the brunette. 

"Tamara you are not to tell people that have business with the Kazekage that they have a no good reason to see him because he is a VERY busy man and Gaara and her have very important business that needs to be dealt with." Each time he said business he made sure to make it sound as if Gaara and Michiko were an item- the annoying woman's obsession with his younger sibling was hell to endure. Her constant yammering about him, _bragging_ about him to her fellow fan girl friends- it pissed the puppeteer off severely. He felt bad knowing that Michiko would have some trouble with the fans if it was spread that her and his bro were 'together' but hell, that gasp of shock from Tamaras mouth was too great to pass up, the way her eyes watered so intensely with tears.

'Payback for calling me a little boy who only screws my dolls BITCH.' He thought with a twisted smirk walking past her to the ruby eyed girl currently examining a sharp knife attached to a chain.

"Ahh Michiko-san please follow me and I'll show you to Gaara." She nodded in affirmation and followed him so silently he had to look back a few times to make sure she was there.

Pushing open the Kazekage's door he met his sibling's bored blue gaze with his own mischievous brown one. "Michiko-san, here's my lil bro and I'll have to say adue'." In something of a mock bow he proceeded to leave the room. 

* * *

Bored out of her mind but somehow managing to hold her patience by the reins Michiko looked up from her beloved weapon to see the dude from earlier- officially dubbed Kabuki. He asked her to follow so seeing how he was her way to the KazeKage aka the red haired devil spawn, she naturally complied putting away her weapon and following him. It was silent and the stale atmosphere made her want to spill blood all over it- it lacked life, vibrancy, _color_. 

'Oh and here I go thinking of blood again…I've some problems that I do…' she thought quirking an eyebrow to herself as Kabuki turned his head from her and pushed open a door. Since they had been walking he would check up on her for some reason. 'Probably astounded by my hotness' she thought with a chuckled stepping into yet another _boring_ room. 

"Michiko-san here's my lil bro and I'll have to say adue'." he bowed for some reason and was on the verge of exciting the room while her eyebrows scrunched up in thought 'Brother…then that means that he is- "Kankuro I thought I said to bring coffee too…" spoke Gaara in a slightly irritated tone

Eyes widening Michiko spun around on her heal and stared at the brunette in wonder "You-you're his brother?!" she gasped pointing accusingly.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow in amusement "Hai…?" his tone was questioning and the two were locked in a gaze of sort before his eyes lingered past her "I'll get some coffee right now, how donuts do it for ya?"

"Just coffee." 

"Suit yourself-more for me." With a shrug he turned around and left the room. 

Still staring at the spot he was once staring at Michiko felt a blush rise to her face. 'Th-that was..Kankuro-kun?!' 

"Michiko…?" twirling around she stared at the redhead opposite her like a deer caught in the headlights. Realizing what was going on she quickly corrected herself and stared at him coolly before wiping some invisible dust or sand or something off of her- actually never mind there was sand on her…why should she be surprised, it was Suna…. after all…

"Hai KazeKage-sama? You wished to speak with me?" Gaara nodded to her and motioned the chair in front of his desk.

'Of course….' Mentally rolling her eyes yet still curious she sat down and stared at his stoic face watching as his eyes hovered over the room before finally resting on her.

The silence was an annoying pest that direly needed to be squashed 'Will it ever end?' the kunoichi thought in expiration.

"Michiko..Yesterday you put three visiting ninja into extensive care and nearly killed them. As much as they probably deserved it- and as much rage you experienced it was neither your place nor duty to punish them. You understand." 

His eyes were so…clear…

"Hai KazeKage-sama." 

"So as punishment you will have to not only help me with my paperwork BUT you also have to help the three recover."

Jumping up from her seat she slammed her palms to the desk "NANI?!" ruby eyes glared in anger as she inwardly screamed 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH FUCKING TALKING ABOUT?! Oh…I'm some high and mighty f-ing man so I'll just torture others for my sheer enjoyment!' 

Calmly- oh so calmly did Gaara raised his steely eyes to meet Michikos own fiery orbs.

"I said-"I heard what you said I mean WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" she hissed cutting him off and barely able to restrain herself from grabbing him by the colar and punching out his lights. 

"I can handle the paper work but I absolutely REFUSE to watch those motha fuckers heal from damage that was rightfully given!" she snarled before sitting back down. 

Shadows covered her eyes "Gomen nasai KazeKage-sama but that choice is…"

"Fine."

Lifting her shocked gaze to meet his own bored gaze she stared in amazement "R-really?!" 

Gaara nodded and closed his eyes "But"

'but..?' eyes widening then downcast she swore to herself 'knew there'd be a fucking catch.'

"But that means that I'll be using you as my new secretary and you will be organizing and helping me with many more files, documents and paperwork." He spoke smoothly before the door slammed open however both ignored it.

Happy but a little confused Michiko blinked at him "Na-nani…you have a receptionist secretary person already though…" 

"Here's your coffee!" shouted Kankuro setting a foam cup of steaming hot caffeine in front of the blue eyed teen. Grinning he turned to the currently confused female "Want a donut?" 

"Sure…" not even a second later a donut hole was an inch away from her mouth "E-Eh?!" "Open your mouth." "O-oh ok…" blushing Michiko opened her eyes, her tongue sending her brain so many signals of pleasure from the sugary delicacy popped into her mouth by her childhood _crush_.

"Hai… I have a feeling that I'd be less likely to lose random things like pens and pillows with you as my secretary…" Gaara stated somewhat uncomfortably before his older sibling burst out laughing.

"Ah.. well…alright?" still a little confused she stared at the red head 

"You will be reporting to the office in the morning and unless you need someone else to take your shift OR I give you permission you will not be leaving. I'll have you serve a good amount of hours as community service since you are so bent on not being with the guys you beat so close to death...I will tell you when the hours are completes, understood?" Staring at me with his eyes 

'they are so pretty…' 

Gaara nodded "You are dismissed, first day starts tomorrow."

"Hai." Rising then bowing Michiko turned shyly to Kankuro "Arigotou for the donut hole…"

Kankuro smiled "No problem." 

Then she turned to Gaara again "Arigotou for giving me something else to do, and I promise that I won't beat anymore dumbasses to near death if I am in that situation again." 'Pfft but that doesn't mean I won't kill the next fucker who messes with me though…' she thought slyly closing the door behind her as she made her way out of the office. 

Walking past the receptionist desk she noticed that Tamara was glaring at her especially murderously. The only thing that Michiko could think as while rolling her eyes and walking out of the building was 'What the fucks stuck up this bitches ass.' 

* * *

Oh well it seems that for some strange reason the main character had has a thing for her love interests…brother? X.x what the fuck? Lol well… lets see how this goes…and besides working at an orphanage...receptionist? What did I smoke today?

If anyone has any questions then please, feel free to ask hope you. Didn't understand something? No problem, just tell me and I'll try to explain. I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS AND THAT STUFF LIKE THAT. APPARENTLY MY WRITING IS GOOD ENOUGH TO SEEM PLAGARAIZED SINCE MY ENGLISH TEACHER THOUGHT I COPIED AND PASTED ON ONE OF MY ESSAYS BUT SERIOUSLY I CAN'T HAVE PERFECT GRAMMER BECAUSE THAT'S JUST NOT ME. 

In other words… if there are grammatical problems or you have some beef with me about my story then please tell me cause it'll halp me get better at what I do…in my spare time, but anyways my key was on caps lock….whoops…oh wells please stay tuned and I'll try to get things out faster since spring break means less time to be distracted by school

ElishiaNoBaka


	4. Slow Pace, Fast Pace

Akanesuna no Michiko used to be one of the girls who most feared and most made fun of Subaku no Gaara. That was years ago before she found out his own father was trying to kill him. Since then she's trying to redeem herself and if she can, mend the pieces, but it appears that she can't escape that time-it doesn't seem to want to let her go.

Disclaimer: ElishiaNoBaka Holds No rights whats so ever over the Characters of NARUTO. She does however own the plot of this story and any of her orginal bizarre (yet original) characters that may show up such as Michiko

* * *

Because she basically had nothing to do all day, missions were coming in relatively slow for Suna so Michiko (and most of Suna in general) didn't have any missions, so she decided after getting a snack she'd go to the orphanage. Throwing her hands behind her head in a laid back manner the ruby eyed individual watched some village children run past her after a regular sized red kick ball.

They were screaming for who knows why but she didn't mind too much, she'd always had a soft spot for children…they were just so…innocent….

"**We hate you because you're a MONSTER!" "Yeh! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!" "I'm not a…." "MONSTER MONSTER!" "O-onega-" "Shut up you killer!" "I've never killed any-" "GO DIE SOMEWHERE!" "Yeh you MONSTER!" "MONSTER!" "Hhahahaha!"**

Well…some were innocent… hopefully no one is ever treated the way she and her friends used to treat Gaara…they called him so many names and even told him to die…what child tells another to _DIE_? It's just…wrong.

Spotting her favorite little tea shop being open Michiko sauntered in with a tiny smile on her face.

"Ohayo Satchi-san!" an elderly woman who's mud brown hair that was just starting to gray was pulled into a tight bun looked up from a customer ordering. "Ahh Ohayo Michiko-san, I'll be right with you in a moment." With a smile she turned back to a blond customer who had her hair up in four spiky ponytails. Waiting Michiko observed the little tea shop. It was the same as it had been for at least six years when it had its grand opening. Small round tables with charming little woven chairs tucked under them, origami flower centerpieces, a different flower for every table or booth.

"Ahh Satchi-san I think I would like to order some four sticks of Bocchan Dango and a glass of Green Tea please." Nodding she flew away from her counter and barked the Dango order to her twin sons Kinako and Kushi.

Taking a seat on a bench outside the Tea shop Michiko watched the village inhabitants meander around. Everyone seemed to power walk from one place to another with faces meant for business. Dust and sand was swept up not only by the wind but by the sheer force made by people walking with such serious intent…It was as if no one had anytime at all for anything and they just zoom zoomed everywhere every day.

She must have been staring for some time because in perhaps not even a second after she began thinking she was called inside to get her food. "Ahh arigotou Satchi-san, ja ne Kushi-san, Kinako-san." Two pairs of eyes, one set a golden honey brown and the other pair a dazzling stormy grey lit up in excitement as the two immature teens waved goodbye with goofy smiles "Visit us soon Michi-chan!" then chorused before getting whacked upside the head by their mother with a yell "Get back to work you slackers!" Laughing slightly Michiko took a sip of her Green Tea to go, bag containing her Dango swinging and walked away swaying with her hips.

However her peaceful walk was interrupted as some children ran into her causing her stuff to fly into the air. In slow motion her bag of Dango fell to its doom and her cup of tea threw up its contents (narrowly missing her and the kids ) before falling with a 'clack' and rolling off into an alley. Tears welling up in her eyes Michiko raced over to the bag that held her food and checked it, dread filling up her chest. Exhaling and with a relieved smile she hugged the foam box that had kept her Dango safe

'All is perfect now…'

Then she heard the crying. Looking over her hunched shoulders she saw a chubby seven or eight year old boy with a big snotty nose hugging his knee to his chest. Next to him was a girl around the same age with midnight hair falling out of the most likely once neat bun on her head. Behind them was the silhouette of three kids running away from the scene of the crime 'Tch…ditchers…probably too afraid to face the consequences…oh well…' Picking up herself and still hugging the box to her Michiko walked over. The girl next to her instantly shut up with her attempts at consoling the boy and began begging for forgiveness for running into the elder woman. 'Poor thing is worried I'll do something to her…'

"Oh don't worry hun. Haha, your just a group of kids…err, having fun. Just try to watch where your going ok...?" Her dark eyes gleamed "H-hai!" at this the boy next to hher began to wail even louder.

"EHHHhhh?" raising an eyebrow and yawning Michiko grabbed the arms that where holding his knee and blew dirt off of the bleeding scab. "Awwm, now Honey this isn't anything. You're a big boy, why are you crying for huh? I'm not angry at you." Raising his hands up he furiously began to wipe away the big blobs of H2O flowing from his equally dark eyes 'Must be siblings'

"G-gomen…I sure am weak h-h-huh.." he said quietly wobbling to stand up

"I guess…" he stared at her appaled and looking as if he would cry all over again "however if your weak than you should try your best to become stronger Kay? Hum…See I'm a ninja and when I find a weakness it could be the end for me so I really have to work hard to strengthen it…"

"Really….a real life ninja?!" the two supposed siblings cried with admiration flowing in their eyes. Seeing the inquisitive stares they were giving her Michiko mentally groaned…she REALLY wanted to eat her Dango and curious kids would take a while to deal with…. "Ne ne it sure is getting cloudy…Probably should hurry up to home kiddos." She said with a smile while pushing them forwards to get them walking.

"A-ah…Oh…alright. Goodbye Ms.Ninja Lady!" they shouted as they started walking off away from her.

'Ah…Cute kids…' Looking to the skies she frowned. It really did seem like a storm would be starting… 'Better get to the orphanage and fast…' Clicking her tongue in reply to herself she sped up the pace she was walking in changing from the 'calm, relaxed saunter' to the same 'I have places to go' pace the rest of the world seemed to be going at.

Because of this it was no surprise that she was soon walking through the familiar doors of the Orphanage, one of the many in Suna.

"Ahh Atsuya-chan, Kyomi-chan!" hugging the grey haired ninja were two toddlers, one was a boy with g sparkling hazel net brown eyes wearing a lime green hat and the other was a girl with pink eyes and hair black as night.

"We missed you!" they chorused smiling up at her.

'How cute…' she smiled fondly at the two at her feet "Hai, hai. I missed you guys too…Why don't you guys go play over there with those stuffed animals hmm?" they nodded running off to a corner, a light blue dress fluttering behind Kyomis tiny figure, and a grey green parka behind Atsuya.

With a sigh Michiko greeted the fat old man Yukitaka. 'greedy bastard' she thought catching the way he was eyeing her Dango box. 'Pfft…if he thinks I'm sharing, his ass has got another thing coming.'

Sitting down on a stool at a counter she watched as he shuffled over, nostrils twitching at the tendrils of Dango essence that wafted out of the box.

"Dango…"

Box fully open she found herself salivating. The familiar green, white and pink balls on a skewer smelt absolutely delicious and with a quick "Itadakimasu" She plunged a stick into her mouth and munched on the dango happily. Not even a few minutes later did she finish them.

"A-ah. Michiko-san. Feel free to let-" with a satisfied sigh she slid off the stool "Finished." Staring at the girl his tiny eyes popped out of his hollow skull "N-nani?! That had to have been at least-"

**"Uresai fattass!"**

That was what she wanted to say. After all she gave him her answer so instead of trying to make sense of where the food had gone before he could get any of HIS grubby fingers on it he should be doing something useful -which bothering her was not.

Biting back the comment though Michiko smiled pleasantly at him, "It was four sticks and I could have eaten more but I'm considering a diet, now if you please I'll be excusing myself to see some more of the children Yukitaka-san." With a barely visable bow she sauntered away while rolling her eyes then stopped. Twisting herself she saw that the old guy was STILL standing there and growled softly beneath her breath.

"Yukitaka-san." He perked up immediately.

"If there were a storm here, what would you do?" she asked curiously tilting her head

Yukitaka laughed a loud rumbling laugh and wiped tiny bits of moisture from the corners of his eyes. "HAHAH! WELL, I would get my ass the hell out of here, home is the best refuge, and someone would stay here with the kids I guess. Heh. Pity that sucker." He chuckled a few more times and Michiko didn't even notice the frown that was upon her face.

'That bastard would just abandon them?!' she thought ruby orbs narrowing in anger

"Yukitaka-san" she began seriously, "are you telling me that you could care less about these children's life? And that if someone where to have to take care of them they would be a sucker?"

He opened his mouth and began to sputter uncontrollably, searching for a valid excuse "because if that is so…then the respect I had for you is absolutely gone and my image of you is tarnished."

"Maa maa! I didn't say tha-" holding up a finger to silence him she continued, voice clear as a bell and she plowed forward with determination 'Oh hell no bitch.' "Because even though I have happened to be here for a very short time span I am attached to these kids.-I used to be one of them after all."

Immediately his eyes widened as he realized how much of an insult that must have come across as "I, I meant no harm I merely said that-"

"That WHAT?! Huh? Orphans don't need someone to care about them too?!"

He began to sweat under her heated glare "I-itai! I only mean-" "This conversation is over." Whirling around on the balls of her foot she stalked towards a group of orphans near her age in a small Wreck Room and started playing shoji with a spiky haired boy wearing cargo pants and a black muscle shirt with a knitted scarf.

* * *

Not even an hour later there was a rumbling sound outside that echoed even into the Wreck Room, the almost most center most part of the orphanage. There were yelps and screams and soon enough the yelling would be getting out of hand. "URESAI!" almost immediately everyone who hadn't shut up became quiet as yet another rumble was heard throughout the building.

"I need everyone to not panic at all and BE QUIET!" she shouted as a few girls began to whisper. They stiffened immediately and gave her sheepish looks.

* * *

Heavy thumps were made against the ground and a door was slammed open. "Kazekage-sama!" huffed a man with dark purple hair. He was met by an empty room. "Kazekage-sama?"

Huhm I wonder where Gaara has dissapeared to. x and yes...I don't know ahah. no...serisouly...anyways. This chapter was kind of a bore to right but was nessisary, I plan on having some interesting stuff happen in the next chapter...is it me or do these keep getting longer everytime I write them? o.O

ElishiaNoBaka

* * *

Also thankyou for reviewing **pride1289** hope your still reading since it took me forever to post this . aiya. and Gaara didn't save those guys before because...he found it amusing xD XD and sorry about Michikos excessive use of erm...swear words haha. She's a pretty angry teen (but aren't we all?) haha. She swears about as much as I do only I'm more likely to yell at someone then her haha. and just for that I'm going to make her start using big words lol


	5. Fucking Sand

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize from Naruto P Only the **O**riginal **C**haracters, the **OC**'s

* * *

Red eyes shinned in the darkness with determination "Do any of you know if there's an attendance list?" her voice, though belonging to a mere teen was deffinetely a determined one. Not much different of a leaders.

Another young voice spoke "Hai. It should be in the office cabinet or something."

The voice belonged to a girl with short cut indigo hair to her chin (think of Ankos hair) with bright forest green eyes. She was wearing a tattered brown shirt and a pair of black sweat pants rolled up to her mid shins. On her wrist was a black wristwatch and hanging from her neck was an expensive looking stone carved bird with jewels for eyes. It was hanging from a thin silver chain.

"Alright I'll be back" With that the red eyed girl whom could be identified as the one Michiko sped into a messy office with papers all around "Attendance…attendance…" she repeated letting her hands wander everywhere when something caught her eye

_"Dear Yukitaka-san,"_

"Hm...I shouldn't be reading thi-" her mouth clamped shut as she saw her name "Nani?"

_"Michiko will be spending extra hours at the orphanage and when not she will be my personal assistant so if for any reason she is not at the orphanage than she is most likely with me. If she is slacking off with her duties than immediately tell me and I shall fix the problem."_

Signed by no other than the Kage himself... "Why that little.." grumbling at the little note Michiko tripped over some boxes "Son of a-ooh. Alrighty then", completely forgetting what was happening only moments before she shuffled out of the room and to the large room that just barely fit all the kids and staff of the orphanage.

* * *

"Hanashi... Hanashi?" "Here." "Ichigo?" "Here." "Sandaimtsu?" "Here" pausing for a breather Michiko smiled. So far all of the kids were safely inside

"Alright…Takara?" "Here." A little girl with a silver bun and curly side burns piped softly "Tsumi." There was silence in the room for a few secdons before Michiko repeated herself a few times. The room became filled with buzzing.

"Oh no she's outside still!" the same girl from before, the one with short purple hair cried leaping up from her laid back against the wall position. Tripping over her feet she made a run for the door but was stopped.

"Hey it's dangerous out there." Swinging her body around she found herself staring up at the self appointed caretaker of the orphanage. She girl glared "Oh bite me." red eyes blinked

"You think your soooooooo great, hu**h**?!" Grey bangs covered the sand ninjas eyes as the girl continued her rant "Maybe that's cause you actually got _**a home.**_ Well you know what…?" Michiko was silently waiting for her answer. "She's the only family I got so I'm going to get out there and I'm going to save her!" she struggled angrily, arms flailing and body thrashing.

_CHH!_

The girl stopped her ranting and her and everybody else in the room froze "Look." Spat Michiko, cold eyes burning with passion "You think you got it hard?!" nobody uttered a word and the emerald eyed girl just kept staring at the floor "Well I didn't even have a sister and my parents were killed so how do you think that went for me _**huh?!**_" forest green eyes flashed up and widened as the younger girls fell open "To top that off I didn't get adopted for a life time!" "I-i-I" she stuttered and Michiko began to mock her "Oh yeh your right I have it soooooooo bad" she started sarcastically "Tell me your name." she ordered sternly. The girl looked up in shame

"Dashi."

"Alright Dashi…now tell me what your sister looks like so that I can find her." Red eyes softened as Dashi wrapped her arms around her shoulders and explained shakily how her younger sibling looked.

* * *

Sand whipped against the Sand villages Kazekage as he searched for anybody with enough misfortune to get stuck without shelter in the horrible storm going on. So far he'd helped a middle age man who was trying to get all of his blown glass ware to safety. In the end Gaara couldn't save the guy unless he saved the glass stuff so that took a bit of time. 'stupid…' Now Gaara was planning on doing a few more sweeps of his city, not to return back to homeuntil the storm died down. There was no way he'd leave anyone behind.

* * *

'Tiny grains certainly packin a punch in this stupid sand fucking storm…'"FUCK!" immediately pulling the cloth over her nose and mouth our favorite grey haired girl shoved the trashcan that had somehow hit her from behind away in frustration. "Stupid fucking…." Searching with teary eyes she ran through the streets. Jumping the roof tops was her preferred kind of travel through the village, faster and more fun but in a storm like this… "TsuMIIIIIII!" her voice barely even could be heard 'Damn it this is not going to fucking work…if only I had that creepy eye thing bloodline from Konohagakure that lets you see through things…' Groaning again as she searched around some more she had a thought that made her stop in her tracks 'What if she's dead…'

* * *

Gaaras senses tingled as the smell of fresh blood was brought on the wind. His inner demon screamed and roared at him in excitement and anger and the sea foam eyes had a certain darkness cast over them as Gaara tried to ignore the calls…those sweet pleas for bloodshed…for death.. _**'T**h**e**_**y_ will all bet_ra**_**y you in** **the** end**! You on**l_**_y have _yo_urself!'_** Shukaku bellowed.

The sand that flow around the Kazekage was disrupted for a few seconds as Gaara slowly was able to steady himself 'I won't give in…not now…' **_'B_u_t_ no _one w_**_i**l**_**l _k_**_n_**_o_w yo_u did any_thin_g…'_ **the raccoon demon was suddenly cooing. Purring almost, softly. Tentatively almost…and for a minute Gaara almost found himself giving into it however his ears picked up just the barest sound of…of…her…_some_ girl…no…_THAT_ girl. Her swears against the wind were sharp, so sharp that if not for his upbringing he would have had bleeding ears from the coarse language….

But Gaara had heard most of the words she said, and the worst things he'd heard were always induced by him…inflicted by him onto the poor soul with enough misfortune to cross him when he was nothing more than Shukakus pawn.

* * *

Sand was everywhere. It was up her nose, in her mouth. It was in her clothes, her hair, coaxing tears out of her eyes-it was EVERYWHERE. "Stupid fucking sand and fucking sandstorm…Kami damn it all…"

She froze. "I think that..." her eyes snapped to the side and widened drastically at the sight of a trashcan flying right at her, finally carying out its plan for revenge "SHIT!!" Then everything went black and the sand was no longer a bother.

* * *

odiugfaeo

uhm so yeh I hope tis twas enjoyable uhm...review? Constructive critisism is helpful cause I know that this compared to my other stories is the runt and uhm its harder to write since its an original character and all. I hope she's not a Mary Sue and if anyone thinks she is then please tell me what you think makes her a MarySue and I'll try and fix it aslond as it doesn't completely change the story in the progress.

-ElishiaNoBaka


End file.
